Music
by FingerOnTheTrigger
Summary: Music speaks more than you know... Shounen-ai. Narusasu. Rated just to be safe. Oneshot. Fluff Warning! This is my first fic so please be nice...I worked hard on it...


A/N: This is my first fic so please be nice. I worked hard on this. Constuctive critism welcomed and accepted. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

Disclaimer: I own Naruto in an alternate universe, just not this one. Kishimoto-san does...sigh

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A cool evening breeze blew through the streets of Konoha. A lone figure sat on the rooftops, drinking in the night air. His ebony hair glistened in the faint light of the moon. His dark grey almost black eyes scanned the streets a final time before reaching for a small case sitting next to him. This was his time to be alone. Away from the fangirls (and guys for that matter), away from his sensei, away from everyone. The case opened with a soft _'click'_, revealing its contents. Inside the case was a beautiful silver flute, with the name _Uchiha Sasuke_ engraved on one side. As he tenderly lifted it out of its case, he remembered when he had received it for the first time.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"_Happy Birthday Sasuke!"_

_His family was gathered around Sasuke as they celebrated his fourth birthday. His mother was beaming at him, his brother had caught him in a warm embrace, and his father was smiling one of his rare smiles. After the excitement had died down a bit, his mother made an announcement._

"_Sasuke, today is the day when you become a man."_

_She had to swat Itachi when she had said that because he was trying and failing to stifle a laugh._

"_We got you something sweetheart."_

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sasuke's eyes had grown round when he opened the gift that was given to him. He knew he would never forget the moment when the flute rolled on to his lap for the first time. On that day, he swore he would practice every day and make his family proud of him. And he did. He practiced diligently, even if it meant skipping meals in order to practice.

And then came that day that turned Sasuke's life upside down.

The only thing he had left was his thoughts of vengeance and his flute.

He sighed at these thoughts and willed himself to force them out of his head. Thoughts would only distract him.

Silently and gently, he assembled the pieces of his beloved instrument. As the pieces clicked together, he noticed his reflection on the keys. He looked…tired. He sighed again. It's been this way ever since his brother betrayed the clan. Sasuke wouldn't know what to do if he didn't have his flute and a certain blonde ninja…no. He was thinking again. He needed to focus.

He closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind. He sat like that for a few moments before putting the flute to his lips.

He started soft, building a slow crescendo. The melody was slow, yet sweet. The tone would have brought tears to angels' eyes if they had heard him play. Sasuke put his heart into his song; it was speaking the words he didn't have the courage to say aloud:

_I hurt._

_I'm alone._

_But I have you._

_You give me strength._

_I need you with me._

_Never leave my side._

_Life isn't worth living without you._

_If only you knew the way I feel about you._

_I love you._

Even though he had tried desperately hard to clear his mind, something kept jumping in his mind as he played. Or rather, someone. He was thinking of Uzumaki Naruto. His best friend, rival, and secret crush. Naruto had this affect on him that Sasuke didn't understand until later on. He tried to deny it, but eventually gave in to his feelings. He truly loved Naruto. But Sasuke had never confessed his feelings for the loveable dobe. In fact, he had barely even hinted at it. He hid behind his stoic mask. Sasuke never had the courage to tell him face to face. So he let his music say it for him, although Naruto was never there to hear it.

_You are my savior._

_You saved me from a life of solitude and loneliness._

_I want to be with you for all my life._

_The afterlife as well._

_If only you knew._

_You are my sunshine as opposed to my night._

_I love you more than you will ever know._

_Nothing could make me stop loving you._

_I delight at being near you._

_You make my life worth living._

_Nothing else matters when I'm with you._

_Not Itachi._

_Not my clan._

_Just the fact that I'm with you._

_If only you knew._

_I love you so much…_

As the last note faded out, Sasuke became aware of another sound.

Someone was _singing the notes to the song he was just playing. _His voice was beautiful. Sasuke had never heard anything like it before.

He gasped. No one had ever heard him play except his parents, his brother, and himself. A surge of panic shot through him. What if whoever is singing down there finds out that it was him, Sasuke? Although Sasuke was proud of his abilities with his flute, he secretly feared that someone would see this as a weakness. And as we all know, the genius never wants to appear weak.

Abruptly, the person below him on the ground stopped singing.

"Hey! Why'd you stop? Keep playing! Please? I really like the song you're playing…whoever you are…"

Sasuke stifled a gasp. That voice was all too familiar.

"Naruto…"

Sasuke whispered his name in shock and awe. He never knew that Naruto had a lovely voice. In fact, Sasuke probably would have known it was him if hadn't spoken up. Naruto's voice rang out again.

"Hey! I know you're still up there! Please…just one more time."

Sasuke didn't know how to answer. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

'_What should I say? What can I say?'_

Sasuke racked his mind for something, anything to get himself out of this mess. He was so distracted, he never heard the soft _'thump'_ beside him.

"Sasuke? Sasuke is that you?"

Sasuke flinched at the sound of his name. Hesitantly, he turned to face the blonde beside him. Naruto was staring at him with a look of shock on his face. It made Sasuke uncomfortable. He quickly looked away as a blush started to creep up his face.

"Sasuke…that was beautiful…I never knew you played like that. I was just out for a walk when I heard your song. I…couldn't pull away. It was almost like…the music was saying something…"

At saying this, Naruto bit his lip.

"Gomen Sasuke…That must have sounded stupid…"

Naruto looked away, a look of embarrassment on his face.

"No…"

Naruto looked up in surprise. "What?"

"That…that didn't sound stupid at all."

Sasuke lifted his head to look at him.

"Music speaks to us in ways words can't. Words don't even compare. It's almost like another language. A language everyone can understand. I…really can't describe it. It's just…"

Sasuke looked at the ground again, mentally kicking himself for sounding so foolish.

"…a way to say things that you can't say out loud?"

Sasuke's head shot up. He turned and looked at the boy beside him. Naruto's head was facing the moon, his eyes closed. A content smile was on his face. Not the fake one he hid behind, a genuine one.

"Naruto…I…"

Sasuke was cut off by Naruto's fingers on his lips. He blushed at the touch.

"…Don't say it…play it…"

A smile formed on Sasuke's lips as he brought the flute up to them.

He began to play his song again, this time with a soft voice accompanying him; singing the harmony. They sat back to back with each other, performing perfectly in tune with other:

_I love you; I love you more_

_Never leave my side; I never will_

_No more loneliness; no more pain_

_You are my sunshine; you are my night_

_Life is impossible without you; I would die without you_

_If only you knew how I feel…; now I do…_

As the last note died, they turned to look at one another. Naruto brought Sasuke into his arms and held him. Sasuke subconsciously brought his arms around the blonde's neck and stared into his sapphire eyes. Naruto lightly kissed his forehead. He looked down at his lover in his arms.

"I understand…"

vowariv


End file.
